


Nicknames

by teaspoonofdoom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And because the two of them totally would, Barbara Kean centric, But I'm proud of the fandom for them not existing, But not quite, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, I added Sofia because I can, I feel a bit guilty for creating a babs/theo and babs/ra's tags, I'm real smug about this being the 69th work in the babs/tabs tag, Mention of Drug Abuse, Mostly Canon Compliant, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonofdoom/pseuds/teaspoonofdoom
Summary: Renee was gal for a while, she lended her notes from the too early lectures, got her cheaper pills and was pretty good at alphabeting. And then Barbara realised playing around wasn't always enough.---A short piece about Barbara's lovers, bed partners and it's-complicateds and the words she used/uses regarding them.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about Barbara lately so here it is (I wrote the entirety of this in one setting which is very rare for me and couldn't wait to share it.) Enjoy! Also please tell me what you think.

Renee was _gal_  for a while, she lended her notes from the too early lectures, got her cheaper pills and was pretty good at alphabeting. And then Barbara realised playing around wasn't always enough. Renee bacame _doll_ , she held her while she slept, sweetened her coffee just right, rolled a joint slim and tight. But she also lied, and rain-checked, and concealed plans, refussed to meet the parents, smelled like other girls' perfumes. 

 

Jim was _baby_ , _babe_ ; was ideals and hope, and picket fences. Someone to share a fancy apartment with and bring to charity balls he doesn't want to attend. Someone with war nightmares and soft kisses. Of course he was also secrets and rumors about dead men, then gangsters and assassins after them, more him than her, she was merely a weak spot of his. He sends her away to protect her, the train dirty and cold. She tries to save him, too. Tired of being a burden. In the end it's all just too much.

 

Jason was  _handsome_ , a nice date up untill he wasn't, offending her, thinking she'd be the cheating type. Persuasive, but a good dancer. Overly romantic and poetic up untill he was _psycho,_ obsessed, delusional. Trapped her, chained her; told her he loved her, that she was the one; showed her the 12 other women he killed, because they weren't her. He pushed her but on the path of freedom. Her parents' blood on her dress, his knife at her throat. Jim's bullet in his skull.

 

Theo was _darling_ but a boring one. Too hung up on his own agenda, a thousand-year-old grudge, chaos and mania hidden behind civilized maners and political smiles.

 

Tabitha was much more fun; _sprinkles_ , Barbara was handcuffed to the bed frame the entire night after this one. She had a great time so the next morning brings _muffin_. It's all games then but Tabitha is _baby_ too at some point. Somewhere after the wedding fiasco, the fall, the coma and before the outbursts, Butch's death, the electrocuting.

 

Ra's is _a knight in shining armour_ ; she desn't fully understand his magical water, embalming knife, his dog-man and hunter or anything else about him really. But she's grateful. For being alive, for her new training, for the money even. Still he is less of a _daddy_ than Tabitha. Everything about him feels ancient, mysterious and unfinished.

 

Lee has always been somewhere between _sweetheart_ and _that other bitch_. Clinical hands warmer than some of her lovers'. Eyes soft, too, against better judgement, gazing into a soul, corrupted beyond saving. But then Barbara's head is hitting the floor. There's fire in Leslie, it burned Jim, barely licked at Barbara. When she sees her in The Narrows, Lee is _eye candy_ , she'd admit. And she probably won't ever be more than that but Barbara is open for opportunities. She'd like to taste the _sugar_.

 

Sofia is ~~a Falcone haha~~  a _pain_. She looks down on everyone and never shuts up about herself. Brags about her brilliant plans but doesn't let on the important details. She is proud and ruthless. And she only fucks Barbara to manipulate her. Barbara lets her, maybe out of curiosity, to find out what was it that Jim got last time or to make Tabitha jealous, or because she's lonely and Sofia is a good actress. And not only. _Princess_ knows her deal.


End file.
